Thorn Vulnetrix
"She of the singing spear, the darting dagger, and the nefarious Needler. It would do well for us to avoid her..." -anonymous Imperiad officer. Thorn Vulnetrix, or Thorn, as she is usually called, is a member of the downtrodden Civicry on the planet Pentafrax 7-4. Dimension Thorn Vulnetrix exists in a parallel dimension, where the Imperiads are the robots, while the Civicry are the humans. NOTE: In the Prime Reality, the Imperiads are the humans, while the Civicry are the bio-mechanical beings. Other Incarnations Although this article is mainly about Thorn's third, and final, incarnation, she also appears in two other forms. Thorn Rynnelle, and Thorn Vectivus. Both are human. Rynnelle has no specific meaning. Vectivus come from the word "invective". History Very little is known about her history. Early History It is a well known fact that she was born as a human. She was the only daughter of a very wealthy family, who owned two shipping companies. Her parents were eventually slaughtered by the Imperiads, while Thorn was quite young, and about half of the family fortune was seized by the government. Another accident during an Imperiad raid left her badly wounded. Jalix, an engineer, created a robotic suit for her, which must be worn at all times. After this incident, Thorn and Jalix became close friends, along with Lithos and Venta, who were some other members of the Civicry. She has dedicated her entire life to ridding Pentafrax 7-4 of the robots who took over. After all, they were responsible for killing her family, as well as ruining her life. Before the attack, she was a brilliant fighter, and was known for her stunning appearance as well as grace. Her suit took most of that away. Now, she is nearly indistinguishable from the robots she fights, except for the colour of her cyborg suit. She spent nearly two years re-learning how to fight, how to move with her old agility. She was successful. And by good God Almighty, coupled with her cyborg suit, she was a human dreadnought, for lack of better words. Recent History Vulnetrix's training included mixed martial arts, as well as marksmanship. She proved to very capable of close-quarters fighting, and shooting, but she has always preferred an assassin's approach, much to her companion's dismay. Sneaking around and fighting dirty was the Imperiad way. They were the Civicry, honest warriors. They weren't afraid to get hands-on, but they fought face-to-face, toe-to-toe, man-to-man. Not Thorn Vulnetrix. She was famous for surging out of the shadows, and slitting the throats of unsuspecting robots. For gutting her opponents with her Needler pistol, or shooting them with the aforementioned weapon. And let's not get into how she uses her gorgonite spear... Recently, she has begun to lead counter-raids into the suburban military bases of Dominion, Pentafrax 7-4's capital, in an effort into reclaiming the city. More often than not, she abandons her squad, and walks out a few minutes later, coated with robot oil, with a fiery explosion in the background. Moreover, she has been promoted to a Commander, and is is able to operate independently. Of course, most of her subordinates try to not follow her unorthodox methods. But that's not to say assassins are not effective. On the contrary, her stealth combined with a human's agility is a deadly combination. She continues to use her skills to liberate the Civicry from the tyrannical Imperiads. Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits A fiery-tempered woman. More so after the loss of her parents, and her old life. For a time, she was overcome with depression when she was first encased in her cyborg suit. She eventually overcame this, and rebuilt herself into a well-known, even if slightly infamous, warrior. She is known to be caring, at times, but few have rarely seen this side of her. She is could be mistaken for a villain at times, due to her tedency to her ruthlessness on the battlefield. Her emotions often play out in the battlefield, where she is a staunch supporter of Civicry independence and liberty, and she will stop at nothing to see her dream realized. She has little patience for plans, opting for go for the hands-on approach. She respects others, but if she feels like someone isn't treating her or her friends the way they should be, things start to get heated up. Moreover, when faced with a powerful enemy, such as Lord Corpus, Thorn is known to give no mercy, and expect none in return. Abilites Well known for her marksmanship and fighting techniques. She is an assassin, taking up all the 'dirty work' that others have deemed distasteful. She has shown remarkable intelligence, but often squanders this in the heat of battle. Strong, and fast, her physical strengths are only enhanced by the cyborg life-preserving suit she wears. Equipment *Gorgonite leaf-bladed spear: A strangely crafted spear made out of gorgonite metal. Gorgonite is extraordinarily heavy, and comparably soft to metal like mithril, or adamantite. However, if mixed with certain metals, such as durasteel, gorgonite becomes extremely hard, yet slightly flexible. Moreover, gorgonite has the peculiar attribute of flammibility. If heated to about 35-40 degrees Celsius, it will catch fire, and will continue to burn for an hour or so. However, the gorgonite itself is undamaged. The only drawback to gorgonite is its weight, and slight instability while crafting weapons out of it. The spear itself is set into a hooked, almost like a jagged leaf, shape, which makes it difficult to block, and easy for the spear-wielder to disarm foes. *Gorgonite dirk: A last resort. Also made of gorgonite, but mixed in with other flammable chemicals, such as promethium sulfide. This lowers the burning temperature to about 30 degrees Celsius. If thrown, this weapons basically becomes a wheel of fire, since the air friction automatically ignite this blade. *"Needler" M-4 ion-SMG: A rare war relic. One of the few of its kind. Needler weapons are no longer produced, as the blueprints were long lost. Needler ion-weapons are even more rare, as the solar cells required to power them are very, very expensive. The ion-SMG itself fires a thin ray of ion-charged laser, thin enough to pass through the gaps of atoms, yet hot enough to burn through flesh, steel, or bone. This means that the pistol is hard to aim, since the bullets are invisible to the naked eye. Thorn Vulnetrix has added a bayonet-like gorgonite blade to her sub-machine gun. *Throwing knives: Simple. Aim, throw, watch enemy die a horrible death while gurgling blood. *"Showstopper" Pulse Blaster, Mk-III: Nicknamed the "showstopper" for a reason. Fires a wide-bore pulse of energy at a low frequency. This blast basically shakes the atoms of a target to such a degree that they simply are shaken apart. Think of this as a laser mini-shotgun. *Phosgene greandes: These things are absolutely brutal. WHen launched, they emit a cloud of poisoinous gas, which makes any organic beings literally drown in their own mucus, inside their lungs. Stats Maximum value is 25. Trivia *Thorn Vulnetrix was once the crown jewel of Bub's MoC collection. *Her name reflects her personality. Thorn is an English word. It reflects her volatile side. Vulnetrix comes from Vulnero, the Latin word for "to wound", which says that she can be a formidable fighter, which she is, as well a little more violent at times than necessary. *She has been both the Featured Image, and Article, at once. *Thorn was the winner of the 2012 CHFW Christmas Contest Appearances *Iron Maiden Trilogy Gallery Tv5.JPG Tv2.JPG Tv11.JPG Tv10.JPG Tv9.JPG Tv8.JPG Tv4.JPG Tv2.JPG Tv1.JPG Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2012 Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Good Category:Good Characters Category:Robots Category:Living Robots Category:Humans Category:White Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Black Heroes Category:Silver Heroes Category:Gray Category:Titans Category:Featured Article Category:Civicry Category:Infernum